Death by Embarrasement
by Death2Smooky
Summary: A new girl shows up at school and is soon found to be linked to both the mysterious deaths and Satoshi Hiwatari. Surprise, Surprise....... this is more of an original story than a fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Oddly Pleasant Surprise

School is starting at Azumono middle school and everyone is in the hall way. A new student walks in and goes to her locker which is surprisingly already decorated in The Used and Boa picks. She puts in her books and grabs a black bag from the locker and starts to walk to class in 2-B. Just then she runs into a boy by the name of Daisuke Niwa (or at least that's what his name tag said). They stop and look at each other before she picks up her bag and runs to her classroom. She takes her seat next to Satoshi Hiwatari and pulls a book out of her bag and starts to read it. The cover says "1000 ways to get kicked out of the mall". She closes the book and pays attention as the teacher walks in.

The teacher says to take out the Algebra books and says, "Pegusa, you time to shine.". The girl by the name of Pegusa walks up to the front of the class room and bows to the class. She walks to the board and starts teaching the Algebra lesson. Half of the class is looking at her with the "WTF" Face and the other half is….asleep. Satoshi walks up to the front of the class and whispers something in the girls ear and then returns to his seat. The girl stands up, bows to the class again, walks to her seat and then commences reading her book again. Daisuke starts to wonder about who that girl is and if she is related to Satoshi. This he will answer in the near future.

Class let out at 1p.m. and everyone gathered at the fountain to eat lunch. Satoshi and the new girl, Pegusa, where nowhere to be found. Daisuke decides to pay the Hiwatari house a visit after school. Little does he know what is in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hidden Secrets Revealed

"SATOSHI! WHERE IS MY HAIR BRUSH", Pegusa screamed over the intercom while franticly looking for her brush in her bathroom. "YOU ARE SO DEAD IF YOU STOLE IT AGAIN", she screamed as she ran to the elevator and pressed in the code for the 2nd floor. "I can't believe he keeps doing this". Satoshi runs to the other elevator hoping to make a break for it before Pegusa's elevator gets to his floor. "DEATH TO THE UNICK", she screamed as she got out of the elevator and snatches Satoshi up by the collar. "I can't believe you sometimes", She spat, "Where did you put it this time!". She rummaged through half of the drawers in his bathroom hoping to find her brush or evidence of it. Just then the door bell rang and she jumped to the ceiling. "God, I hate that blasted contraption!" she screamed running to the elevator, "Floor 1 please," she said huffing.

Daisuke had made up his mind to ask Satoshi exactly what he needed to and then get out of this creepy house as fast as he could. Not that Satoshi would let him leave that quickly but it was worth a try. He rang the door bell and sat down on the cement bench next to the door. After all, riding your bike 2 and a half miles will take it's toll on you. The door creaked open but no one was on the other side. Daisuke pushed the door slowly open as it creaked all the way. By the sound of it, The door really need some WD-40. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trespassing in a mansion

He walked into the house and looked around. It was surprisingly well decorated with wood floors and flowers everywhere. The floor slightly creaked as he walked into what looked like a kitchen. A bell rang on the other side of the house. Thinking that it was probably just a cat he kept walking. He came to a….elevator. I was oddly placed and looked like a cupboard. Just then the door to the elevator opened and there was….. Pegusa, the girl form 2-B.

"Who let you in?" the girl said in a stern voice that was oddly like Satoshi's own. Daisuke froze and couldn't say anything. He felt as if his chest was restricting itself. "Uh…. Daisuke Niwa, Right?" said Pegusa. Daisuke nodded and tried to talk again, didn't work. "Your Imuya's little brother. How cute… odd that your in my house… but cute. Are you here for Satoshi?" she said enthusiastically. "Uh, yeah", he managed to say. "Okay, I'll bring you up to his floor", she said as she dragged him into the elevator.

She punched in a long code on the keypad of the elevator and it started moving upwards. "Talk about death by embarrassment. I'm sorry I yelled at you", she said looking at his hair. The bell rang and the door to the elevator opened into a tight, white hallway. "Come this way", Pegusa said walking towards a pair of French doors. She opened the doors and walked in. "Satoshi! Niwa is here to see you!" she yelled into the room. She led him into the room and to the couch where Satoshi was sitting. "Here you go. Ring me if you need me Satoshi", she said before walking back to the doors and closing them. "Uh… Who is she?" Daisuke said to Satoshi. "That," he said pointing at the doors," is my sister".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What?

"WHAT!" replied Daisuke to what Satoshi had just said. "She's my sister, so what?" Satoshi said back. "Why? Do you have a thing for her", said Satoshi while cracking a smile. "No.", Daisuke sheepishly replied. Daisuke looked at his feet and Satoshi chuckled a little. "It's okay if you do, I can give you her floor number," Satoshi said half laughing. "Her what?" replied Daisuke. "The number code to get onto her floor", said Satoshi. Satoshi then proceeded to write the number on a post it note and attach it to Daisuke's forehead. "Don't be so sheepish around her. She likes forceful people." said Satoshi while showing him the door. "Good luck", he yelled at Daisuke who was nearing the elevator down the hall now. "Thanks", said Daisuke as his stomach dropped to his feet.

Now in the elevator, Daisuke pushed in the code. "4,4,2,8,3,7,2,8,6,7,4,4", Daisuke mumbled to himself. "Wait", he said pulling out his cell phone and looking at the numbers,"Oh, so that's what it means, okay". The bell rang that meant he was at the wanted floor and the door opened and opened up into a very large and open living room. "Wow, this place is huge," he said walking further into the room, "I wish it was mine". He walked towards the door which looked like a bedroom and listened at the door for anyone in it. Inside the room, Pegusa was singing in an almost celestial voice in a language that Daisuke had never heard of, which isn't a big surprise since he only speaks one language. He falls on to floor and feels like his breath is being drawn out of his body. Pegusa hears the thump and runs to her door. "Oh, my god, are you okay!" she said while kneeling down next to Daisuke. "I shouldn't have sung without making sure no one could get up here", she says as she picks up Daisuke and puts him under the covers in her bed. "I'll be right back", she said running to the secret room, puts a few ingredients from her supply table into her big bowl. Mixes it a few times and pours it into a cup. She runs into her bedroom without bothering to close the door and tells Daisuke to drink from the cup. "Do you feel any better," she asked while half on top of Daisuke. "Much better," Daisuke said before half falling asleep on the spot.

5 hours later, Daisuke awakes to the delicious smell of Inaricushi and some food that he had never smelled before. "Already awake," Pegusa said walking into the room with a tray filled with food. "It takes 7 hours for that stuff to wear off usually," she said handing him a tray. "What was that," Daisuke asked before stuffing his face with food. "You don't need to know right now," she said brushing the hair out of his face and jumping off the bed and running off. She comes back with seemingly nothing. "Does your head hurt," she said kneeling on the bed next to Daisuke. "A little but I should be fine," Daisuke says trying to sit up, he falls back down. "Don't try to sit up yet," Pegusa says and then pulls a golden bottle from her waist and makes him drink it. The liquid felt like ice going down his throat and turned to fire in his stomach. "What is that", he said gasping for breath. "It's a family recipe to get rid of headaches" said Pegusa without hesitation. Daisuke looked at her as if she had just fed him a live rat and then fell into coldness when she put her hand on his neck. "You should be fine but you gave me quite a scare for a second", Pegusa said removing her hand from his neck. "What happened, exactly?" Daisuke asked with a puzzled look on his face. Pegusa hesitated to tell him as if she was thinking about if she should or not. "My singing nearly killed you" Pegusa said looking down. She looked at Daisuke as if awaiting a reaction. "Why would your singing kill me?" said Daisuke as he looked at her as if to say "Are you crazy?." "I can explain it to you because I do not feel that you are ready for that extent of knowledge about me", she said all knowingly. Daisuke did not question her any further for fear of what she might tell him. Pegusa looked up at him as if she was questioning him silently. "What were you doing up here anyway?" she said with the same look upon her face. "I…………I…….wanted to see you again…." said Daisuke as he looked down like a puppy that had done something wrong. "It's not often that I get visitors. Occasionally I will meet Satoshi's friends but they seem not the notice or care that I am there. I have learned to be solitary. It's for my own good anyway" Pegusa said with a half grin half frown on her velvety face. She seemed almost timeless though she looked her age. Her skin seemed to glisten when the light from the open windows hit her face. She looked up at Daisuke to see him staring back at her. Slowly she moved closer to his face. She knew that she shouldn't do it because he was Satoshi's friend but he was so nice. He was the first person that had taken interest in her since she had moved to the Hiwatari manor. She felt her heart tremble as she moved evermore closer to his ductile lips. She ran her hand through his hair and he seemed to calm himself. She was now tilting closer and closer to him as he started to get what she was doing. He moved his hand along her back and then drew her into his arms as he felt the ashen skin of her lips touch his in longed for harmony. She ran her arms through his hair again and behind his head. She dared not pick him up for the fear that he might pass out again. She also knew that this union of enjoyment would be her downfall from that moment. She knew he would cause her death but she dared not break the bond that she felt for this boy. He would bring happiness and warfare; she did not care for the consequences.


End file.
